fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael Gremory
Phoneix L. Yuma '(フェニックスL.ユマ, ''Fenikkusu L. Yuma) often simply just called '''Yuma is a powerful Dark Mage and is the current ruler of the kingdom Trivia. He is a member of the notorious criminal Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, later being revealed to have been the true Master. He serves as the most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell. He is additionally a notorious underworld broker using the alias Lucifer were he is also known as the King of the Underworld. He was also formerly affiliated with the guild known as Fairy Tail residing in Magonolia Town. Appearance Yuma appears as a tall, muscular young man, presumably in his late teens/early tewnties with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face. He commonly wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath with dark blue jeans. He also wears a star-shaped necklace, he also has one ear pierced. When under the influence of 'Yami Yuma, Yuma tends to alter his hairstyle to become more straight and slightly wavy, now just having a small tuft of hair falling down one side of his face. He gains demonic attributes; black eyes with red pupils, pointed teeth and slightly clawed fingers, he also gains a black tattoo all the way around his neck closely resembling stiches. His tounge also becomes longer and slightly forked, very reminiscent of a snakes. His common choice of wear is a commonly a black pin-stripped shirts with red stripes and black dress pants with a dark red vest. When using Demon Incarnate, Yuma's hair grows much longer and his skin becomes a sickly almost skeletal white colour, he gains red and black markings across his body and a large hole appears in his chest. He also had two horns protruding form his skeletal-looking head. Before the time skip Yuma was relatively short in size and had spiky red hair, that instead of being spiked up, fell down his face. He was much scrawnier. He often wore a black suite with a white shirt. Personality After the timeskip, Yuma matured drastically. He has a very relaxed and sometimes almost bored attitude, not too eager to confront others and he doesn't often get worked up over anything. He tries to avoid serious commitments or responsibilities, doing only as little as is necessary - always trying to snake his way out of doing missions (particularly difficult ones, despite being capable of completing S-Rank missions). He is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, he is able into a deep sleep during conversations and often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?" or following up his sentences with "eh?" often to the annoyance of those asking. Yuma has shown to also be quite a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful, and typically a very calm man. He takes everything in his stride and it has become extremely difficult to surprise him. He finds much enjoyment in activities such as drinking and smoking, both things he does in excess. He found he has a staggering tolerance for alcohol which often leads to people trying to bait him into a drinking competition to out drink him. He has retained the majority of his past arrogance but now allows himself to think more rationally and not let his emotions get the better of him most of the time. The first time Yuma's inner darkness was encountered was when he was a child and had been captured by citizens for being demon spawn he showed an unbreakable will to survive with pride, refusing to beg for mercy or die even when citizens tortured him by burning and beating him in an attempt to break him, before pronouncing to them and the world that he would get even by murdering them and all there loved ones. During his childhood he was constantly berted and treated like he was a demon and after a certain period of time, he began to embrace this idea and thought of himself as a monster, this is likely a significant reason as to how he can do some of the things he does without remorse. However, he does have an extremely strong sense of loyalty, duty, camaraderie and compassion to the subordinates who had been with him for a long time, showing such when he was Yuma thinks of himself as a fair but firm ruler, he has absolutely no tolerance for betrayal, which is ironic because the sin that he represents is treachery, this intolerance was shown when he completely lost his calm façade after learning of Maximus's betrayal and great satisfaction after being told he was dead, and once again when he became enraged at hearing that Maximus was still alive. He has shown to be capable of being very cruel and merciless as well as a capability of being incredibly excessively violent if given reason enough like when Kenpachi threatened to kill Tsubaki, he responded by igniting both Kenpacichi's eyeballs before proceeding to incinerate his entire body to a crisp after venomously cursing him. He does not tolerate anyone mocking, threatening or laughing at his 'family'. Despite everything else Yuma is a very charismatic individual, he finds it easy to gain peoples trust, as seen during his time with Fairy Tail. He is exceptionally gifted at twisting his words and manipulating people to do things he wants. Relationships Torched Heaven As the Guild Master, Yuma has a good relationship with his guild and the members all respect him a great deal and are completely loyal to him. Nine Circles of Hell Yuma has a particularly close relationships with his fellow members of the Nine Circles of Hell, as they have all been together from a young age. Yuma views them as his "family" and cares deeply for them, he stated that he would die for them and they would do the same for him. Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel History Demon Child Yuma was born in a unnamed relatively large village with very strong religious beliefs somewhere between Fiore and Gratis. His father left before he was born and his mother died giving birth to him, this, his red hair (which was unheard of in this part of the world) and his ability to heal rapidly led to belief that he was a demon sent from hell and the villagers treated him like a monster, at first it was just name-calling but it gradually turned to violence and by the time he was 8, the villagers would often beat him and leave him on the brink of death only for him to heal within a few days for them to come back and do the same. When he was 8 he also met another homeless boy called Kenji who one day helped bandage him up and shared some of his procured food with him. He taught him how to run away and steal food and the two developed a close bond. Suffering comes to an End Light amidst the Darkness After being thrown of the cliff on the outskirts of the village, Yuma fell into the water bellow and broke several bones as well as being impaled on various jutted rocks. He nevertheless swam to shore and crawled as far away from the village as possible before collapsing in front of a group of people. Magic and Abilities As the master of a Dark Guild as powerful as Torched Heaven and the ruler of Trivia, Yuma is a very powerful man with many connections and possesses great influence socially and politically, he is a well established broker in the underworld evident by his mantle of the King of the Underworld. He is an immensely powerful mage whose might is enough to terrify every single member of the Torched Heaven guild despite it being filled with many extremely powerful mages. His alias inspires great fear and commands respect among his fellow brokers. He is powerful enough to overwhelm extremely powerful opponents with ease, such as when he beat Jackal to a bloody pulp in just a few seconds without even getting so much as a scratch on himself. Even without the use of his signature Devil Slayer Magic (which he scarcely uses because of the damage it does to his body) he is still an incredibly powerful opponent. Natural Abilities Skilled Swordsman: Yuma is fairly proficient with a sword. He displayed excellent footwork when fighting with other skilled swordsmen, and his sword strikes were extremely swift and powerful. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Yuma's preferred method of fighting being using his Fire Magic and Devil Slayer Magic in tangent with his physical prowess, Yuma is undoubtedly extremely skilled in the use of Hand-to-Hand combat, which is further complimented by his impressive strength and speed. He commonly practices his hand-to-hand skills and has honed them over the years. Dragon Kung Fu (龍形摩橋, lóng xíng mó qiáo, Eng lit. dragon shape rubbing bridges): Yuma is very proficient in the use of this style of combat and it is his favourite to perform with. Immense Strength: He possesses a level of physical strength which out-weighs his size. He is strong enough to send a regular sized human being flying with enough force to smash through several rocks with a simple backhand. His kicks and punches hold a great deal of raw strength behind them and can deal serious damage to an opponent as seen when one kick almost broke Maximus's leg. Impressive Speed and Agility: Yuma can move about very quickly and is very agile. He was fast enough to put his blade straight through an opponents chest so quickly they didn't even see him move. He can dodge most attacks quite easily and managed to jump clean over a Giant with supposed ease. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Yuma has displayed great durability (attested primarily to his demonic powers), a testament to this is that he has scarcely been ever wounded by his opponents and never to the point were he actually was significantly hindered by them. Even at the young age of 8, Yuma was able to take an absurd amount of punishment from the villagers; they beat him, stabbed him, burnt him, nailed him to a wall by his hands then threw rocks at him and he still retained consciousness and had enough energy to threaten to kill all of them. Another example during his childhood could be that when he was thrown of the side of cliff into the shallow water bellow he received various deep cuts and broke several bones but managed to swim ashore and drag himself a significant distance away from the village before eventually succumbing to unconsciousness. He was able to take a fully powered Fire Dragon's Iron Fist from Natsu to the stomach and just pick himself back up and brush it of, he did however cough up a little blood. Powerful Magic Power: Yuma possesses distinctly powerful and surprisingly un-potent magical power, which is a bright reddish-purple in colour. Though not thick and dense in nature his magic power does posses an eerie power to it which is terrifying. His magic power is vaguely demonic in feel. Demonic Abilities Demon Incarnate (悪魔の化身, Akuma no Kenshin): This is a heightened state that Yuma can enter. He gained access to this form after coming to terms with his own demonic energies. *'Kagutsuchi' (かぐつち, Kagu-Tsuchi): In this state all of Yuma's magic attacks gain a darkened purple almost black colour, it is unknown whether the flames are enhanced or gain some kind of additional ability. *'Increased Speed': After using Demon Incarnate, Yuma, despite his increased size gains considerably increased speed, he becomes so fast that he can move from one place to another so quickly, it is like he is using some form of instantaneous teleportation. *'Increased Strength': In this state, Yuma gains a great deal of additional physical strength, enough to stop the blade of a battle axe being used by a Giant with just a single finger. *'Immense Magic Power': After using Demon Incarnate, Yuma's magic power increases dramatically in pure quantity but also becomes unimaginably thick. His magic power in this state is the opposite of his usual magic power, being so thick and destructive, that it can dramatically impact the surrounding area; causing the ground to shake, sky to rumble, rocks to be lifted of the ground etc. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. Magic Abilities Fire Devil Slayer Magic (炎の滅悪魔法, Honō no Metsuaku Mahō): is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes fire Yuma is very adept in the use of this rare and powerful magic, it become his trade mark during his late teen years. As with all Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature. The flames that are produced are incredibly durable, both Kiyone's infamous and cursed ice magic and Dante Caliban's powerful water magic were incapable of either putting out the fire or freezing it. Because of Yuma's human body, use of this immensely powerful magic puts strain on his physical being, and overuse could put him into a coma or even kill him. He began bleeding profusely from his eyes after using Basic Spells *'Instantaneous Melt': One of the most fearsome aspects of Fire Devil Slayer Magic, is the incredible melting capabilities that it grants: with only a snap of his fingers he could turn a small forest into a barren wasteland. He can select an area of choice to instantly erupt in powerful flames completely incinerating everything within the area, easily capable of doing so to a human being. Yuma's fire devil slayer magic allows him to consciously alter the temperature of his body. His prescience alone can cause everything around him to visibly melt. These flames are potent enough to completely erase a human's body from existence within a few seconds. *'Resistance to Heat': Yuma is granted an enormous resistance to heat, almost to the point of being completely unaffected by increased temperatures and any other forms of fire/heat magic. His body can retain a consistent temperature even in blistering cold conditions. The fallout from his use of Fire Devil's Supernova Canon did not appear to have any effect on him, neither did the blistering heat which completely wiped out a small area. *'Fire Devil's Rage' (火魔の激昂, Kama no Gekikō): Fire Devil's Rage is the Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large storm of fire from their mouth, directing it at an area of their choosing. The force of the spell alone is enough to throw back everything within the immediate vicinity, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the incinerating everything it passes through leaving the area charred. *'Fire Devil's Wrath': *'Fire Devil's Furnace Pistol': Yuma generates a large quantity of heat in the palm of his hand and strikes outwards with it, producing a blast of fire at the target. *'Fire Devil's Supernova Cannon' (火魔, Kama) : From a high vantage point Yuma expels a large beam of super hot fire down towards the earth, after making contact the beam rapidly expands outwards forming a massive sphere of unbelievably hot fire which incinerates everything within a square mile, the force created by the blast results in the creation of a massive crater. The explosion can be felt from miles away. Advanced Spells *'Thermofusion: Blistering Inferno' (熱溶融・膨れインフェルノ, Netsu Yōyū Fukure o Inferuno): A Devil Slayer Secret Art spell created by Yuma to *'Thermofusion: Raining Hell: Seven Star Sword' (熱溶融・雨が降る地獄・七星剣, Netsu Yōyū: Amegafuru Jigoku: Shichijōken): Purple Fire: Yuma has been seen using unnamed purple coloured fire. These flames seem to posses no offensive power but are effective when used as a supplemental magic - the flames can be shaped to create many different things, such as identical clones, a bridge, wings and a barrier. *'Vermilion Wave' (朱色波, Shuiro Nami): Yuma manifests a massive wave of purple fire and sends it away in an arcing formation blowing everything in it's path away. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Yuma is a very proficient user of this magic, it was his first and most practiced magic, gaining access to it at the young age of 6. Though he now uses his Fire Devil Slayer Mgic almost always, he has still displayed a great deal of skill with it, vastly improving the strength and volume of his flames over the seven year time skip. *'Pillar Formation'(柱の形成, Hashira no Keisei): Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. Yuma used this magic to call his blade back to his hand after it had been knocked away during a fight from several dozen meters away. Weight Magic (ゑいと まじく, Weito Majiku): is a magic that affects a target's weight. Yuma used this to increase the weight of his sword exponentially after he had put his blade through Maximus's chest to keep him pinned to the ground. Requip (換装, Kansō) : Yuma is proficient enough in the use of Requip Magic enough to be able to summon Kokushibyō from a pocket dimension in an instant. Equipment *'Magic Headphones': Yuma also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music. The model he uses; the Lacima Model can hold up to 10,000 songs and by changing the lacrima he can alter the music. He normally has them around his neck and he usally wears them when he is sleeping. *'Demonic Tomb': *'Black Death' (黒死病,'' Kokushibyō''): This is a powerful blade of black steel, said that even being grazed by it's edge would result in a painfull bloody death. It is Yuma's weapon of choice. Trivia *Yuma's favourite foods are spicy and his least favourite are salty and bitter. *Yuma likes playing drinking, sleeping and smoking. He also likes to paint, but because he is so lazy he tends not to. Gallery Behind the Scenes